


I Miss You

by limeybabyyy



Category: The Orville
Genre: F/M, I ship these two and so what? I don’t care if you don’t agree with me, I think it’s sweet how they interact with one another, Or when Alara shows affection towards Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Ed misses Alara, and she misses him. They've both been depressed and unhappy lately. Will they see each other again?
Relationships: Alara Kitan/Ed Mercer
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a new fanfic of The Orville, after way too long. Just to let you all know, this is not going to be a series, nor is this going to be a very long fanfic. Only two chapters and that’s it. Thanks for reading. Feel free to let me know what you think. ♥️

Ed's POV

I woke up earlier than usual, which doesn't say a lot. Recently, ever since Alara went back to Xeleya, I haven't been myself. I've been drinking more and in a constant state of hopelessness, even more than I ever have been. I wish I never told her to go back to Xeleya or stopped her from going back, as well as letting her take the treatments. Things were getting better for me. I was finally feeling happy that Kelly is with Cassius.

I got up, taking my bottles of whiskey and went straight up to the mess hall. I made it there, sat down and looked into space, drinking my feelings away. I just wanted to be alone. I couldn't tell my crew or anyone in this ship why I am like this. They wouldn't understand. Plus, the truth is that I started having feelings for Alara, even after she left, I knew this was something I couldn't control or tell myself to focus on my position as captain, and not focus on her.

Later that day, I was sitting in the captain's chair, not saying anything. Everyone was quiet, just doing their jobs. "I think I'm going to call it a night early." I told Kelly. 

"That's the 5th time you've been doing that this week. Ed, if something is the matter, you can tell us. You can even tell me." She answered. I didn't say anything, leaving the bridge. I synthesized 3 Xeleyan drinks and took it with me to the simulator. 

"2610MK." I said, and the simulation turned to a bar in Boxford, Massachusetts. I chose this simulation to be named after Me and Alara's last names alongside with our birth dates. I sat in one of the stools I sat in and began drinking. I had tears in my eyes, thinking I shouldn't be captain or anything else in that matter. 

Alara's POV

It's been a few days since I came back to Xeleya, so my family and I have been helping my sister around with her wedding. I miss everyone on the Orville, but most importantly, Ed. I really love him so much, but I need to get over my crush on him, since I don't work for him anymore. I had tears in my eyes, but I didn't want anyone to know why.

"Alara?" Solana, my sister said, hanging up the lights.

"Yeah?" I responded, swallowing something. I wiped my tears quickly.

"Are you okay? Did you forget something?" She asked. 

"No. I just need to get used to the Xeleyan climate. So dry it is." I lied, faking a smile. 

"Alara, you can tell me anything." She reminded me. 

"What part of me getting used to Xeleyan climate didn't you get!" I shouted, leaving the botanical garden, tears on my eyes. 

I went to this beautiful park with very clear water that I've been going to since I was a kid. It's the only place that ever made feel like I belonged. Plus, the bullies and teachers from school wouldn't know I'm there. They always made fun of me for my intelligence being low and said other hurtful things about it.

When I was a little bit older, I started realizing I wanted to be doing security in a starship and for that, it meant I had to study a lot, which was difficult because of how 'slow' I am. 

I told my parents about this and they weren't too happy or pleased by this decision. Instead, they preferred if I got my degree in the university my dad taught at. I refused, so I packed all my clothes and belongings and took them with me, leaving Xeleya for good. I also stopped wearing that ring they gave me. I ended up wearing it again recently, but it feels a bit uncomfortable since it's been 6 years since I last wore it.

"Alara, there you are!" My mom exclaimed. I didn't pay attention to her, knowing I can't tell her why I'm crying. "Alara, what's wrong?" She asked. 

"I miss him." I turned around and looked at her with tears in my eyes. 

"Miss who, sweetie?" She didn't know who I meant exactly.

"Ed." I sobbed, hugging her as I was crying at this point. 

"Alara, I know it's hard for you to accept the fact you won't see your crew again, but it'll take time for you to get used to Xeleyan gravity again." She told me. Later that night, I was sitting in my bed, looking at my tablet. The door knocked and I answered it. 

"Come in." I answered. It was my dad. 

"Alara, your mother and sister told me what happened." He told me. 

"Yeah." I said. 

"You need to focus on the men here in Xeleya. Ed doesn't matter." He assured me. 

"How could you say such a horrible thing?" I said, my voice cracking. 

"I'm just looking out for you. So is your mother and sister." He explained. 

"No, you guys aren't! I love Ed more than any other guy I've ever dated!" I shouted, crying all over again. 

"Alara, you need to calm down." Dad said calmly. 

"Don't tell me what to do!" I sobbed. He left the room and didn't say anything. After sometime of crying, I went to sleep, tears on my eyes. "Ed, I miss you so much." I said, looking out the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed's POV

I was still in the simulator, sitting and doing nothing. Jazz music was playing in the background and I felt very emotional when hearing this type. Moments later, someone entered the simulator and I kept quiet. 

"Ed, what the hell are you doing here! You're supposed to be on duty!" Kelly shouted. I didn't say anything. "You're not talking to me? Answer the goddamn question!" She yelled. 

"I miss her." I choked back a sob. 

"Ed, are you listening to me?!" Kelly continued shouting. I hugged her, tears on my eyes as I began crying. "Ed, what's wrong? Did something happen?" She said softly. 

"You won't understand. Nobody will. Only she can make things better." I sobbed, my eyes red and puffy. 

"Who are you talking about?" Kelly asked, holding my hand. 

"I'm talking about Alara. I truly miss her so much, that I can't just sit on the bridge, thinking she should've gotten the treatments or she should've stayed. I could've stopped her from going back." I told her, crying harder. 

"Ed–" She said, but I stopped her, continuing what I was saying.

"I'm also a terrible captain who shouldn't get this position, if I knew feeling hopeless and worthless was going to happen. Plus, I can't help but think of Alara more than anyone else. Kelly, I think I'm in love with her." I sniffed. Kelly didn't say anything. She seemed shocked to hear those last words. 

Alara's POV

I slept very little, mostly because of the amount of crying I did last night. I got out of bed and got ready. Once that was done, I went straight to the pod and drove to a mini cafe. I didn't want to eat with my parents, since I know they're going to talk about Ed in a very rude way. I made it to the cafe and synthesized my breakfast. Afterwards, I sat down and began eating, checking my tablet. 

"Mind if I sit here?" A Xeleyan guy asked. 

"No." I barked at him. He shrugged, thinking I'm crazy. I got up and sat outside instead, eating there. I got a call from Ed and I answered it. 

"Hey, Alara." He greeted me, a smile on his face. 

"Hi." I smiled back. I really missed him a lot. His handsome face, his smile and humor. That's what I love about him. He has a heart of gold and knows exactly what to do. "So, why are you calling me?" I asked him. 

"I told Kelly and Claire about my feelings towards you. They said that it was perfectly fine and as long as I am happy, that's what matters." He told me, blushing. 

"I'm glad to hear that." I blushed as well. "My sister is getting married at the end of the month and I was thinking if you would like to be in the wedding as my date. That is, if you're interested." I offered. 

"Of course." He grinned. Once the call was over, I felt a lot happier and finishing my breakfast. I made it back home and was greeted by my parents. 

"Alara, where were you?" They asked. 

"I needed to get some breakfast and then I got a video call from someone." I told them, my face turning a bit red. 

"Who?" My mom asked. 

"It was Ed. Before you and dad say anything, I truly love him and I can't stop thinking about him a lot." I explained. 

"Alara, he's way too old for you! Do you even know how old he is?" Dad snapped.

"41." I said quietly. 

"Then don't go to the wedding." He said. 

"What? That's not fair!" I yelled. 

"You should be dating men your age, not someone twice your age." He reminded me.

"It doesn't matter, because we're both old enough to make decisions." I explained.

"She has a point." Mom said.

"Okay. As long as he treats you right, you can be with him." Dad assured me.

"Thanks, dad!" I hugged him and went straight up to my room. I called Ed and he answered. 

"Alara, what happened?" He said, wiping his eyes. 

"You're invited to my sister's wedding. My parents want to know you." I told him with a smile on my face. 

"Thanks for letting me know. I need to go back to sleep." He answered. The call ended afterwards and I was happy to hear that he seemed obligated to go.

Ed's POV 

It was the end of the month and I was getting ready to go to Xeleya. Everyone knew the reason why, including Talla, our new chief of security. I went to the shuttle and began going to Xeleya. I took a deep breath and made it to the garden Alara mentioned. I landed somewhere else in it and got my suit and helmet on.

"Ed!" Alara exclaimed, hugging me. I hugged her as well, as we were both laughing and smiling. 

"How are you doing?" I asked her. 

"Doing great. I'm just glad you're here." She grinned.  
She was wearing this Xeleyan dress used for special events and told me that the one she is wearing belonged to her sister when she was younger. 

We held hands and made it to the wedding in time, sitting down in our seats. The reception was beautiful and we got to dance with the music. Although my dancing is actually terrible, Alara didn't seem to mind. 

Her parents remembered me instantly and welcomed me to the family, including her sister. From this day onwards, I promised Alara I will see her again and she can see me and the everyone else on the Orville whenever she wants. She agreed and we smiled in joy. 

End


End file.
